Семейная жизнь
by Lightven
Summary: Семейная жизнь Хоула и Софи по определению не может быть скучной, так? Представляю вашему вниманию небольшие зарисовки быта чародея и его жены!
1. Глава1

- Хочешь ты того, или нет, но тебе придётся выбирать! Либо я, либо они!

Софи кричала на весь замок. Майкл и Кальцифер всего этого не слышали – они предпочли удалиться, лишь почувствовав приближение грозы. И к моменту, когда эта гроза разразилась, Майкл преспокойно любовался на Марту в Сезари, а Кальцифер летал над полями в округе Маркет-Чиппинга. И никто из них не знал ничего ни о причинах, ни о предмете ссоры.

А обстановка в ходячем замке была накалена до предела. Молодожёны стояли в гостиной, друг против друга. Софи, уперев руки в бока, смотрела на мужа так, словно собиралась своим взглядом прожечь его насквозь. Хоул демонстрировал в ответ напускное спокойствие (чего оно ему стоило, могли бы догадаться жители Кингсбери, наблюдающие в этот самый момент настоящую бурю с ветром и ливнем, ограниченную, правда, периметром дома могущественного чародея).

- Ты должен от них избавиться, - ледяным тоном произнесла Софи.

- Почему они тебе так не нравятся? – подняв брови вверх, спросил Хоул. – Ведь раньше…

- Не выдумывай, - отрезала его жена. – Они мне никогда не нравились.

- Но ведь они тебе не мешают! – попытался привести довод в свою пользу Хоул.

- Не мешают?! – вскричала Софи, и Хоул понял, что ему не стоило этого говорить. – НЕ МЕШАЮТ?!! Да они у меня под ногами целый день! Я и шагу не могу ступить, чтобы кто-нибудь из них за мной не увязался! Они постоянно перед глазами!!!

- Может, ты им просто нравишься? Ты ведь… - чародей осёкся, не окончив комплимент, поймав ледяной взгляд жены.

- Хоул, им не место в этом доме. – Софи была непреклонна.

- Я с ними не расстанусь, - попытался проявить твёрдость Хоул. – В конце концов, они уже почти что члены семьи…

- Что? – опять вскипела Софи. – Члены семьи?! Хорошо, - произнесла она на удивление спокойным голосом. – Тогда кто же для тебя я?

Хоул моментально сник. Это был самый веский довод, и вместе с тем запрещённый удар. И они оба это знали.

У Хоула оставалась только одна надежда.

- Можно им хотя бы поселиться во дворе?

Софи на секунду задумалась.

- Во дворе? Да, я думаю, можно, - снисходительно ответила она.

И могущественный чародей, сопровождаемый торжествующим взглядом жены, поплёлся во двор – сооружать новое прибежище для паучков. Маленькие виновники ссоры проследовали в дверь вслед за ним.


	2. Глава 2

Софи, честное слово, я ее не знаю! - с обезоруживающей улыбкой на лице оправдывался Хоул. Любой другой на его месте дрогнул бы под ледяным взглядом его жены. Чародей вздохнул. А ведь день обещал быть таким замечательным!

...Утром...

Едва выйдя из ванной, Хоул почувствовал запах свежеиспеченных блинов. Подойдя поближе, он убедился, что к блинам прилагалось варенье и свежесваренный крепкий...

- Кофе? - с улыбкой поинтересовалась Софи.

- С удовольствием, - ответил Хоул и, поцеловав жену, уселся за стол. Софи налила две кружки кофе и присоединилась к мужу.

- Ты слишком его балуешь, - проворчал Кальцифер откуда-то из-под поленьев очага.

- Кто бы говорил, старая ты головешка! - незамедлительно откликнулся Хоул.

Софи забавляла шуточная ссора друзей. Уже более полугода они с Хоулом были женаты, и редкий день обходился без перепалки между чародеем и его огненным демоном.

Покончив с уборкой, Софи заметила, какая хорошая погода стоит на улице.

- Даже для весны этот день слишком хорош, - подтвердил Хоул. - Что ж, мы просто обязаны этим воспользоваться!

Менее чем через полчаса Софи с Хоулом вышли на прогулку по Кингсбери. День и вправду был замечательным, светило, но совсем еще не пекло, солнце, а легкий ветерок был отнюдь не холоден, а, наоборот, был подобен теплому дыханию.

На главной площади Кингсбери, что находится прямо перед королевским дворцом, было, как и всегда, многолюдно. Раньше Софи сторонилась шумных толп народа, может, даже боялась, но уже давно все изменилось. И виной этому был высокий, симпатичный молодой мужчина, шедший рядом с ней. И пока Софи думала о том, как ей хорошо рядом с этим человеком, которого она не без затаенной гордости называла своим мужем, перед ними с Хоулом возникла некая светловолосая девушка - довольно симпатичная, нужно заметить - и с улыбкой обратилась к придворому чародею:

- Здравствуй!

- Здравствуй, - безразлично кивнул Хоул, пытаясь пройти мимо. Софи и не обратила бы винмания, если бы девушка не начала засыпать Хоула вопросами о том, как у него дела, и, кажется, открыто с ним флиртовать, не обращая внимания на то, что он, мягко говоря, не один. Только после весьма внушительного "Хм!" Софи девушка ретировалась. Сама Софи с абсолютно испорченным настроением повернула домой, отказываясь даже говорить с Хоулом, который не сразу понял, в чем причина столь резкой перемены настроения его жены. А когда понял, рассмеялся...

И теперь уже довольно долго Хоул пытался оправдаться. Они с Софи были внутри замка, Хоул стоял на нижней ступени лестницы, почти у самой двери, тогда как Софи уже успела преодолеть немногочисленные ступеньки.

Скрестив руки на груди, Софи сверху вниз смотрела на своего мужа.

- Софи, честное слово, я ее не знаю! Может, она просто узнала придворного чародея!

От Софи не ускользнула нотка честолюбия в голосе Хоула. Она хмыкнула.

- И решила узнать, как он поживает?

- Но она выразила соболезнования по поводу смерти миссис Пентстеммон!

- Очень своевременно! Да она с тобой флиртовала!

- Не заметил. - Хоул и бровью не повел.

- Да это только слепец мог не заметить!

Хоул опять улыбнулся самой очаровательной из своих улыбок:

- Прости, есть только одна девушка, которую я замечаю всегда. Других для меня просто нет.

Софи вздохнула. Все-таки он умел говорить красивые слова.

"А как же без этого, - сказал голос в ее голове, - скольким он их уже говорил? Но, - продолжил тот же голос, - с другой стороны, все это осталось далеко в прошлом. Может, он и встечался с этой девушкой когда-то, но теперь нет. Ты ведь знала, за кого замуж выходила"

Хоул поднялся и встал рядом с ней.

- Все в порядке? - спросил он, взяв Софи за руку.

- Я думаю, - улыбнулась Софи, - мы попытаемся оставить прошлое в прошлом.

Хоул в ответ также улыбнулся и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать жену, но громкий стук в дверь остановил его. Со вздохом чародей спустился и открыл дверь.

В дверях стояла симпатичная брюнетка, державшая в руках темноволосого мальчугана.

- Папа! - заплакал мальчик, едва увидев Хоула.

Больно толкнув Хоула, Софи буквально вылетела из замка.

Непонимающим взглядом Хоул уставился на девушку и ребенка, но их на пороге уже не было. Их место заняли Майкл и Кальцифер.

- С первым апреля, - убито произнес Майкл.


	3. Перед визитом Ифрита

-Софи, это не обсуждается!

-Вот именно, Хоул, не обсуждается! Я остаюсь тут!

Кальцифер вздохнул. Эти двое кого угодно могут свести с ума! У них тут опасность под носом, а они ссорятся!

Чуть меньше чем пару часов назад Хоул работал над пророчеством для короля. А оно возьми да и выдай, что кто-то собирается похитить ходячий замок. Чародей сразу же начал подготовку к неминуемому сражению с неизвестной, но, по всей видимости, грозной силой, первым делом предупредив другого придворного волшебника Ингарии, Бена Салливана. Затем он выдворил из дома Майкла и нового ученика. Правда, тут всё и закончилось, поскольку дальше Хоул хотел, чтобы дом покинула и Софи. И если заставить Майкла оставить замок было сложно, то отправить Софи в безопасное место оказалось задачей, непосильной даже великому чародею.

Кальцифер опять вздохнул. У Софи и раньше был непростой характер, а беременность сделала его просто несносным. Правда, это проявлялось только тогда, когда она с чем-то была несогласна, но уж в этом случае – берегись всякий!

-Я сказал, - муж и жена уже почти перешли на крик, - что ты здесь не останешься! Это слишком опасно! В Уэльсе…

- В УЭЛЬСЕ? Ты хочешь отправить меня в УЭЛЬС?!

- Ты останешься у Меган. Вряд ли наш враг знает об этом мире…

- Ни за что! Тем более – к Меган! Если ты так хочешь, то отправляйся к ней сам!

- Но там вы с Морганом будете в безопасности…

- С Морганом? – брови Софи поползли вверх.

- Я думал, мы решили, как его назовем.

- Знаешь, что… - Софи решила было всерьез рассердиться, но вдруг передумала. На секунду она опустила голову вниз, с едва заметной улыбкой погладила свой большой живот, а потом подняла глаза на мужа и мягко, но уверенно произнесла, - Хоул, я не оставлю тебя.

- Софи, я…

- Он здесь! – Крик Кальцифера пронесся по всему замку. – Небеса… Хоул, это ифрит!

В следующий момент произошли одновременно несколько событий. Замок начало трясти. Софи, чтобы не упасть, пришлось схватиться за перила лестницы. Кальцифер появился в паре шагов от нее.

- Хоул…

- Убирайся отсюда, головешка! – сердито выкрикнул Хоул. Софи непонимающе уставилась на мужа… В его глазах отчетливо читался страх. В ту же секунду он начал что-то бормотать. Софи сразу узнала кошачье заклинание, но Хоул так торопился, что проглатывал половину слов.

- Зачем… - услышала Софи голос Кальцифера, - Ах, да… Ты думаешь, он примет ее за обычную кошку, просто домашнего питомца, и позволит остаться…

- Я же сказал – УБИРАЙСЯ! – опять закричал Хоул. – Ты что, не понимаешь, что нам с ним не справиться, даже вдвоем!

Кальцифер сердито на него посмотрел… и не двинулся с места.

Через миг дверь ходячего замка распахнулась. На пороге стоял Ифрит.


	4. Перед появлением Твинкла

Хоул мерил комнату шагами. Сам его вид говорил о том, что чародей был полностью погружен в размышления. Точнее, был бы, если бы каждую пару минут его размышления не прерывал его собственный сын.

Морган сидел на пушистом ковре в углу комнаты и играл в магические кубики, подаренные ему дядей Беном и тетей Летти. Он настолько наловчился в деле строительства пирамидок, что постройка одной занимала у него не более трех минут. Закончив складывать кубики, он неизменно требовал: «Папа, посмотри!» - и неизменно Хоул отвечал: «Молодец! А теперь построй заново».

Кальцифер не знал, куда деться от этого ужаса. С тех пор, как Майкл больше месяца назад женился на Марте и поселился вместе с ней в Маркет-Чиппинге, вся непосильная ноша быть нянькой Моргана легла на Кальцифера. И это его очень злило – несмотря на то, что в основном Морганом занималась Софи.

- Папа! – послышался плач Моргана. Казалось, его кто-то обидел. Хоул повернулся, пытаясь понять, почему мальчик заплакал… Причина была ясна – башня недостроенна, а кубиков больше нет.

- Кальцифер, прекрати дурачиться и верни Моргану игрушки! – сердито сказал Хоул. (На самом деле, вся магия кубиков как раз и заключалась в том, что ребенок не мог их потерять. Они просто притягивались к нему и к друг другу. Но, поскольку Кальцифер и сам обладал магией, стащить кубик для него не составило труда).

- Я думал, он наконец замолчит, - проворчал огненный демон, возвращая кубик.

- Кальцифер! – с упреком воскликнул Хоул. – Лучше б уж помог мне придумать, как попасть в королевский дворец.

- Но Софи сказала, что справится с просьбой принцессы Хильды и без твоей помощи. Она сказала, чтобы ты не вмешивался.

- Она не справится без меня, - пожалуй, излишне самоуверенно произнес Хоул.

- Как же, - фыркнул Кальцифер.

- Сам подумай. Ты же чувствуешь, сколько магии витает вокруг.

- Тогда почему ты просто не пойдешь туда? Хотя… Софи убьет тебя.

Хоул проигнорировал последнее замечание, хотя оно и было недалеко от правды.

- Я не могу выдать себя. Если кто-то – кем бы он ни был – задумал что-то плохое, он будет настороже, узнав, что я здесь.

- Но тогда как ты собираешься проникнуть во дворец? Как сказала Софи, придворному волшебнику Ингарии нечего делать…

- Вот!

- Что?

- Придворному волшебнику! Но ведь было время, когда я им не был! Когда я вообще не был волшебником! – Хоул усмехнулся.

- Ты же не собираешься… - Кальцифер был ошеломлен. – К тому же… Софи убьет тебя!

- Нет, если… - Хоул пересек комнату и опустился на корточки перед сыном. – Морган, разве ты не скучаешь по маме? – Мальчик удивленно посмотрел на отца. – Понимаешь, мама ушла… ненадолго – всего на пару дней…

Морган еще раз недоверчиво посмотрел на Хоула и позвал:

- Мама! – не получив ответа, он позвал еще громче, - МАМА!!! – На третий раз замок буквально сотрясся от протяжного плача.

- Пойдем, - улыбнулся Хоул. – Найдем твою маму.


	5. Софи заставляет Кальцифера нервничать

Кальциферу не нравилось то, как Софи на него смотрит. Нет, не то, чтобы он ее боялся, скорее должно было бы быть наоборот - ведь это он могущественный огненный демон, управляющий Ходячим замком, а Софи даже не была настоящей волшебницей. Но все же было в ее взгляде что-то такое, что заставляло Кальцифера поеживаться, стоило ей взглянуть в его сторону.

- Она явно что-то задумала, - уверял он вечером Хаула и Майкла, когда те уселись рядом с очагом, чтобы погреться, вернувшись один с аудиенции у короля, а другой с очередного свидания с Мартой.

- Наверняка какая-нибудь уборка, - пожал плечами чародей, предварительно убедившись, что жена наверху и не может его слышать. - Ты ведь знаешь, как трепетно она относится к чистоте.

- Да уж, - недовольно проворчал Майкл, попутно соображая, нет ли в его комнате чего, что стоило бы спрятать от жаждущей порядка Софи.

- Но она постоянно на меня смотрит! - казалось, Кальцифер своим голосом хочет разжалобить друзей. - Я из-за нее боюсь... то есть, не хочу очаг лишний раз покидать!

- Ты преувеличиваешь, - Хаул откинулся на спинку стула и прикрыл глаза.

- Вообще-то, - начал Майкл, - Марта тоже заметила, что с Софи что-то происходит. Не в смысле... - он вдруг замялся, покраснел, и еле выдавил из себя продолжение, - просто на прошлой неделе, когда Софи была в "Цезари", она заявила, что Марта плохо питается, и заставила ее съесть принесенный с собой суп. А чуть раньше...

- Это все ты виноват! - прервав мальчика, заявил Кальцифер, обращаясь к Хаулу.

Чародей удивленно раскрыл глаза и уставился на демона.

- И в чем, интересно, я виноват?

- В странном поведении Софи, в чем же еще! - буркнул Кальцифер, отвернувшись. - Ведь все это началось после того, как... ну... - он замялся точно так же, как минутой ранее Майкл, и его пламя стало чуть ярче, - после того, как Софи забеременела.

Придворный волшебник застыл в недоумении, а секундой позже громко расхохотался. Кальцифер, видя это, обиженно надулся и окончательно повернулся к чародею спиной.

- То есть ты, старая головешка, думаешь, что у Софи разыгрался материнский инстинкт? И я этому виной, - сквозь смех выговорил Хаул.

- Ну а кто еще, - не поворачиваясь, ответил Кальцифер.

- Ну уж прости, - в голосе чародея не чувствовалось ни капли сожаления. - Но ведь это не так страшно, подумаешь, решила позаботиться о Марте или прибраться в доме...

Майкл согласно закивал, но Кальцифера, кажется, они не убедили.

- Говорю вам - она что-то задумала! И это что-то связано со мной! - он, вновь повернувшись к друзьям, поудобнее устроился на дровах в очаге и запылал сильнее. - А что, если она решит, что огненный демон - не лучшая компания для ее будущего ребенка, и задумает и меня, как твоих паучков, поселить во дворе? Или вообще - выгнать?

Высказав все, что накопилось у него на душе, Кальцифер поспешил спрятаться под обуглившейся деревяшкой, сделав вид, что не заметил взгляда, с каким уставился на него Хаул.

- Что ты такое говоришь? - возмутился Майкл. - Ты же знаешь, что Софи никогда такого не сделает! И, между прочим, это Софи освободила тебя, это она всегда заботится о том, чтобы у тебя была самая вкусная еда, а во всех твоих ссорах с Хаулом всегда встает на твою сторону! - парень даже не заметил, как повысил голос.

- Но теперь у нее будет ребенок, и все изменится! - голос демона прозвучал тоже громче нужного.

Майкл на секунду застыл, а потом продолжил, осененный внезапной догадкой:

- Кальцифер, да ты же ревнуешь! - и расплылся в улыбке. - Вот от кого, а от тебя я такого не ожидал!

Хаул, не ожидавший такого исхода разговора, в недоумении переводил взгляд с Кальцифера на Майкла и обратно.

- Но я и вправду чувствую, что у Софи на уме что-то странное! - умоляющим голосом воскликнул Кальцифер, словно пытаясь оправдаться. Майкл фыркнул и сложил руки - он уже докопался до правды, так что никакие оправдания ему не были нужны. - Хаул, ты-то мне веришь? - огненный демон с надеждой посмотрел на волшебника, пытающегося сообразить, что к чему.

- Ну... - протянул Хаул, собираясь добавить к этому крайне содержательному высказыванию что-нибудь еще, когда вдруг до них звук шагов Софи, спускающейся по лестнице.

- А что это у вас за мальчишник тут? - поинтересовалась девушка, едва завидев сидящих около Кальцифера Майкла и Хаула. - И что это вы так подозрительно притихли? - добавила она, подходя ближе. - Меня обсуждали?

- Что ты, Софи! - пожалуй, чересчур громко воскликнул Майкл, но, встретившись взглядом с подошедшей Софи, покраснел и поспешил отвернуться.

- Я думал, ты прилегла отдохнуть, - сказал Хаул, вставая со своего места и предлагая жене стул, но та лишь отрицательно покачала головой.

- Я собиралась, но мне вот уже пару дней не дает покоя одна мысль, - призналась девушка. - Так что хорошо, что вы все здесь, потому что мне нужно с вами кое-что обсудить. И в первую очередь это касается тебя, Кальцифер...

Услышав свое имя, огненный демон, до того делающий вид, что всецело поглощен поленом, тут же поднял взгляд на Софи, а потом перевел его на Хаула.

"Ну, что я говорил?"

"Погоди ты, не паникуй раньше времени", - понял он из ответного взгляда чародея.

- В чем дело? - выдавил из себя Кальцифер, краем глаза отметив Майкла, вскочившего со своего места с обеспокоенным видом.

- Я просто подумала, - протянула Софи, словно подбирая слова, - что, если бы я предложила тебе пожить не тут, в очаге, а... Да что с тобой такое? - прервалась она, обращаясь к побелевшему, сжавшему кулаки Майклу.

- Софи... Софи, ты же не можешь так поступить с Кальцифером! - выкрикнул паренек, чувствуя на себе благодарный взгляд испуганного огненного демона.

- Ты меня даже не дослушал...

- Я... мы все тут знаем, что ты хочешь сказать! Как ты можешь, Софи! - Майкл изо всех сил пытался сдержать заблестевшие на глазах слезы.

- А что такого? - удивилась Софи, переводя взгляд с Майкла на своего мужа и отмечая, что он тоже выглядит обеспокоенным. - Я предполагала, что Кальцифер может быть против, но вы... - договорить ей не дал Хаул, мягко взяв ее за плечи и развернув к себе.

- Софи, я понимаю твое состояние сейчас, - осторожно проговорил чародей, заглядывая ей в глаза. Софи фыркнула, а он, не обратив на это внимание, продолжил, - но тебе не кажется, что ты немного... перегибаешь палку?

- Нет, не кажется, - категорично заявила она, уставившись в глаза мужу, словно они играли в игру, стараясь пересмотреть друг друга.

- Прости меня, Кальцифер, - раздался отнюдь не тихий шепот Майкла. - Я тебе не поверил. Но мы тебя в обиду не дадим, правда, Хаул?

Придворный волшебник не ответил, лишь коротко кивнул - он был слишком занят игрой в гляделки.

- Да что с вами со всеми такое? - Софи первой не выдержала, отводя взгляд и вырываясь из рук мужа. - Подумаешь, захотела замок немножко приукрасить, очаг на камин заменить! Кальциферу ведь должно быть все равно, где свои полешки есть, не так ли?

- Камин? - в один голос воскликнули все трое, заставив Софи немного поморщиться от шума.

- Ну да, - подтвердила девушка. - А вы все что подумали? - прищурившись, спросила она, глядя на согнувшегося пополам от хохота Хаула и нервно хихикающего Кальцифера.

- Д-да так, ничего, - выдавил из себя Майкл, с облегчением опускаясь на стул.


End file.
